


Blue's Blues

by Sybilina



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue's periods have always been horrendous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue's Blues

Blue's periods have always been horrendous. The boys don't understand and that's okay. Boys don't usually understand. And honestly, they don't need to. It just is.

Even Mr. Gray stared at her in shocked silence the first time he witnessed it. And Mr. Gray had to have seen some horrendous things in his life. It gave Blue a strange sense of pride, being able to surprise him.

The next day, she had a bag of chocolates by her door from an unnamed source.

Calla is always her partner in crime during those two or three days. Blue has a stash of mint tea in her drawer, the good kind, the kind she can't keep downstairs because someone else will drink it all or someone else will toss it out, as if they were insulted by its presence. Calla's always quiet but Blue can't sleep well when she's in so much pain so she always notices, the way Calla creeps into the bedroom, tries to slide the drawer out quietly, fishes around for the tea (always muttering angrily, annoyed at Blue for putting so much other stuff in the drawer that she's thwarted from her mission to be quiet), glances at Blue, whose eyes are always open and watching her, and winks before leaving the room, returning a few minutes later with a steaming cup.

Blue never drinks it while it's hot, though she does gaze at it wantingly the entire time it's cooling off. The prospect of moving is usually too daunting for her.

She's a little surprised when the boys show up one day, on day one to be exact, though she really shouldn't be surprised. One of these days, it was bound to happen. As obsessed as they all are with each other, it was only a matter of time before they wormed their way into witnessing this. To be honest, she's not even slightly upset.

Gansey stands at the doorway, looking a little ashen as he stops and stares at her. Adam and Ronan stand behind him, both just as silent and still. It's not strange coming from Gansey, who often stays still for long stretches of time as he thinks about something or researches something, or Adam, who she's hung out with for long stretches of time, both of them doing homework and barely moving. But Ronan fills rooms with his energy and exuberance. She can't remember a time when he moved delicately. Even when he was wrapped around Matthew protecting him, it was with a kind of vehemence akin to rage or violence.

Gansey has to swallow around something, not exactly a lump but maybe caught air or abandoned words. They’d come to distract her from her pain but suddenly seeing her in the middle of the bed, so small and unmoving, he can’t remember how they possibly thought they could do that. She fills rooms the same way Ronan does, but different, her energy, her appearance, her quick witted words that often slice as painfully as Ronan’s but somehow neater. In the middle of the bed, there’s just a round shape of a creature, her hair almost but not quite visible from under the pillow she has over her head. If it weren’t for the minute moving, the tensing of her body that he realizes are waves of pain she’s bracing through, he wouldn’t even think there was someone there, just a strangely made bed with some blankets rolled up in the middle.

The bed dips as Gansey climbs in behind her, his warmth pressing gently against her back though there's a comforter between them. Adam slides a chair up in front of her at the edge of the bed and she worms a hand out from under the blanket so he can take it. And at the other end of the room, Ronan sits in the chair in the corner, turns his ipod on loud, just enough that she can hear it, and it's kind of beautiful, the way her boys have filled the room for her, around her.

And when the spasms of pain hit her and she curls tighter into her ball of pain, she can feel Gansey tightening around her, Adam gripping her hand back as she squeezes. She can't see Ronan very well but she can feel the way he tenses, too, like he's going to jump up and fight the pain for her. If it were a physical manifestation, she has no doubt that he would, and it warms her.

The next month, just a few days shy of the beginning, she's at Monmouth waiting for Gansey. They're going to museum and Adam and Ronan had both groaned and complained that Gansey had already dragged them there several times now so Gansey had told them to go on a date by themselves instead. That had shut them up pretty quickly.

As Ronan passes her on his way to the front door, he thrusts something into her hands.

"What's this?"

"It's like a heating pad," he says.

She looks up at him and it dawns on her why he would be giving her something like a heating pad. "I've tried heating pads," she says, bluntly and matter-of-fact but she's trying to be nice about it. Everyone is always trying to fix her periods, give her tips on what to do to make them better, and short of getting on medication, she's tried them all. It gets old after a while.

Ronan huffs at her. "It's _like_ a heating pad," he says gruffly.

Then the door is slamming shut behind him and Gansey is popping his head out of the kitchenbathroom. "Just a minute and I'll be ready."

She uses the Like A Heating Pad But Not, because why the hell not, and for the first time, she actually drinks the tea when it's hot. She nearly cries at how wonderful it tastes.

The next week, she goes over to Monmouth, passes Adam and Gansey in the mini-Henrietta, storms into Ronan's room, who looks up at her angrily from where he's messing with Chainsaw's cage, and throws her arms around him, grips her own wrists behind him so she can squeeze better, pushes her forehead into his sternum just long enough for him to get the message, and then lets go. They're neither of them gushy or mushy and he wouldn't appreciate it if she pretended, so she walks back out of the room without another word, flops onto Gansey's bed, and raises her eyebrows at them questioningly, like they're the ones who just did something strange.


End file.
